The Land of Anubis
by Joanjett77
Summary: When Mara gets cursed by Amber, what happens when Mara and Jerome start liking each other, even though they are miles apart and Mara is still dating that Meathead Mick? Some Fabina. and a little bit of Amfie and Peddie. T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

In a faraway land called Anubis, there lived a poor peasent girl named Mara. Because she started dating Amber the Fairy's ex-boyfriend, in a fit of rage, Amber cast a curse on Mara. She was forever banished to be The Witch Patricia's slave, unless the cure was chanted. Which, of course, Amber had forgotten.

**Mara's point of view**

"Mara!" Patricia screeched. I sighed. Patricia had caught a terrible cold, and she was using it to her advantage. _Why, of all places, did Amber send to this swamp to serve the witch Patricia! _I thought. I got up from dusting the grand staircase. I looked down at my brown rag of clothes. The sleeves reached my knees and the bottom of the dress was just below my knees, to reveal scabs all over my legs.

"I'm coming!" I called out loudly. I ran up the stairs barefoot, since my only blue shoes were taken away. I reached the blacked door and it creaked open.

Inside of the room it was dark and cold. I wanted to open up the curtains so badly! Patricia scares me to death. Once I saw a noose with the name Mara on it!

"Patricia, where are you- AGHHHH!" I screamed. A cold hand was over my mouth.

"You must learn to shut up, Mara!" I heard Patricia whisper in my ear. I whimpered.

"Look, I heard the police are looking for that Chosen Girl again! They'll find us again if you keep on making noises!" Patricia continued. Oh, great, King Rufus was stalking me again! He knew I knew who the chosen one was. Her name is Nina Martin, who acts as a regular huntress with her fiancée, Fabian Rutter. I wish my boyfriend Mick would propose already!

I looked out the window and saw the palace guards leaving. Patricia dropped her hand and turned on the lights to reveal her hideous face. A long forehead, eyes to far apart, and black teeth with a HUGE nose. I winced.

"Mara, why did you wince?" Patricia asked. I gulped. "Fine! Hand me that mallet." She commanded. I was forced to obey. Patricia swiped the mallet out of my hands and brought out a battered diamond. My face fell.

"Please Patricia! I'll be better, I swear! That's my only family heirloom since I became your slave!" I shouted. But she did not listen. The mallet crushed the diamond. It split in half. She wordlessly took the diamond and put it back in the closest and locked it. Hot tears fell.

"Now, go make me some hot tea!" Patricia screamed, following a fit of coughing. I ran towards the black door, sobbing quietly.

**Nina POV**

_Crunch._ I turned to find a gazelle behind me. It had stepped on a twig. Before it could even run, I shot it's stomach with an arrow. I walked to it and closed its eyes, letting it die.

"Way to go, Nina! We will feast like kings!" I heard my fiancée say. Walking in front of me was a man with Dark hair and chocolate eyes, holding an axe. It could only be Fabian Rutter.

"Been cutting down some firewood, have we?" I replied smiling. Fabian was a lumberjack. He lifted my chin up and kissed me gently.

"Ugh, get a room!" We heard a voice say. We jumped apart, our faces turning red. We saw a disgusted Jerome coming out of the cottage. Jerome was one of our 5 roommates. Our friend Mara used to live with us, but when Amber found out she was dating her ex-boyfriend Mick, Amber accidentally cast a spell on her, since she was a fairy. Now she is forced to be a slave to a _witch._

"Shut up Jerome. Can you get out the knives for Eddie? I want this deer skinned." I asked. Eddie skinned all of our animals, because I couldn't bear to do so. I can barely shoot the things!

"Alright, fine." Jerome rolled his eyes and trudged inside the house. Jerome has been moody lately. Actually, ever since Mara was cursed. I wonder why.

Fabian and I walked into the house, our hands intertwined while Fabian hauled the deer in. The cottage was made of clay and had a clay and straw roof. But because of its size, everyone had to share a room. I shared with Fabian, Eddie with Mick, Alfie with Jerome, and Amber used to share with Mara, but now she has a room to herself.

I walked to the kitchen to find Mick chasing Alfie. Alfie used to be a court jester, but since he was bad at jokes, he was kicked out. Mick on the other hand is a wrestler, who gets the most money out of all of us. Anyway, Mick caught Alfie's sleeve and was about to punch him when-

"You guys stop it! I'm trying to concentrate!" Amber yelled from the top of the stairs. Amber was always continuously trying to reverse the spell. She always feels so bad about it.

"But Alfie put rotten tomatoes in my soup!" Mick whined. I put myself in between the two and heard Alfie snigger.

"Alfie, so help me, I will make you get a job if you don't stop playing pranks!" I yelled. The color from Alfie's face lost it's color. I looked down and my hands had a golden glow around them. I sighed and counted to ten. My hands slowly turned to normal.

"Nina, you okay?" Fabian asked, putting his hands on my waist. Since I'm the chosen one, whenever I get really angry i can let out a burst of light out of my hands. It doesn't really do anything, though.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I smiled up at him. He smiled back. We were leaning in when we heard a squeal.

"I finally found it!" Amber yelled from the top of her lungs. We all rushed into her room, minus Eddie, since he was probably still at the marketplace.

"Found what?" Jerome asked. Amber held up a piece of paper with pink, curly handwriting on it.

"This is the reverse spell!" Amber squealed. "It was in my closet the whole time! Can you believe it? But, only the Osiarian can say it." Amber finished. We all cheered.

"Finally, I get to see my girl!" Mick shouted. Amber and I smiled. We all know how long he has been waiting. We heard the door open downstairs.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Eddie called from us downstairs. I ran down to greet him with everyone else. In his hand was wanted poster. Of _me. _

"King Rufus has proclaimed that all chosen ones be hanged in front of an audience." Eddie said, hate in his voice. I gasped while Fabian put his arms around me protectively.

"What am I going to do?" I wondered out loud. I looked up at Fabian. His jaw was clenched.

"You must stay in this cottage, alright?" Fabian said. I turned around to face him.

"What about Mara? I have to come rescue her!" I replied, shaking my head.

"Wait, you found the reverse spell?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, and the Osiarian must chant it." Amber replied.

"Excellent! Why don't Fabian, Alfie, Mick and I rescue her? Jerome, Nina and Amber can guard the house." Eddie devised. I looked at him with disgust.

"But I want to go! I am the chosen one!" I shouted at Eddie. He only shook his head.

"I agree with Fabian, Nina. Who else goes along with this?" Mick asked us. Everyone raised their hands, except Jerome and me. Jerome looked sad, yet happy. I wonder why?

"Okay, let's go pack." Alfie said, turning to his room. Everyone went to pack while Amber and I went to go pack them some food.

"How can you agree with this Amber?" I asked, shoving food into a wooden basket.

"I don't, but it seems like the best choice." Amber replied, looking down. I sighed.

"Alright boys, are we ready to go?" Fabian ask. I carried the basket of food into the hallway to find him with his duffel bag and axe in one hand. I hand him the basket wordlessly.

"Come on Nina, you still can't be mad at me." Fabian asked. I looked at him, my face probably showing how angry I was. He triend to kiss me but I turned my face so he could only kiss my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered, looking down. I probably hurt him, but I didn't really care right now. I was just so mad! I watched the boys minus Jerome walking out the door. I shut the door.

"Nina, how could you do that?" Amber asked me as she trudged back to her room. I put the forgotten deer in the meat room and took out a carrot. I sat down on the couch with Jerome.

"Why are you always so sad?" I asked him. He just shrugged, but I didn't buy it. I was about to ask him another question when I heard a knocking on the door. _Maybe it's Fabian! _I thought.

I opened the door to find 5 palace guards looking down at me. I gulped.

"Excuse me, mam, but do you know where Nina Martin is?" One of the guards asked. I shook my head. "Then do you mind if we search the place?" Before I could stop them, they all barged into my house, carrying arrows. Jerome stood up from the couch.

"Hey, get out!" I shouted, my voice filled with anger. Before I could stop it, my hands glowed and golden light shined for a few seconds, then returned to normal.

"Well, I guess that is Nina Martin!" I heard a guard shout. My eyes widened as they walked over to me.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jerome shouted, throwing a punch. A guard held his arm while another shot his arm.

"Jerome!" I yelled. He held his arm to stop the bleeding while the guard that was holding his arm knocked him out and put handcuffs on him. Amber ran from her room only for the guards to handcuff her as well.

"Amber!" I cried. A guard restrained me while putting on handcuffs.

"No! Let us go, please!" I yelled, tears falling on my face. Amber was crying, too. Then the guards knocked me out.

**Sorry I left a cliffhanger, but more chapters to come! Please review, this is only my second fanfic! Also, I know this doesn't have a lot of Jara, but there will be a lot more in the next chapter I promise! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HOA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabian's POV**

We were in the woods, searching for that dreaded castle. It was on Murder Hill, which was not too far from here. We should all be back at the cottage in 2 days. Hopefully Nina will have forgiven me by then.

"Do you think I should head back to apologize?" I asked Mick. I already knew what Mick would say though.

"No, we can't back out now! We need to save Mara from Patricia that blasted witch!" Mick shouted at me. Everyone turned to face him. Even some animals.

"Shh! We need to keep quiet so the guards won't come." Eddie whisper yelled. "Let's keep going, we should rest as soon as we are in the perimeter of the castle." Eddie added. We all nodded.

"Sorry I yelled at you, mate. I just really want to see Mara. Nothing can come in between us now." Mick whispered, his voice happy. But I knew one thing that could come in between them. Jerome could.

You see, a few days after Mara was cursed, I was looking for my axe. I thought Alfie and Jerome had hidden it, so I looked in their room. I was looking under Jerome's bed when I found his journal. I thought it might have a clue to where my Axe was, so I looked through it. And one of the pages said that he loved Mara! I hadn't told anyone, but I always tried to avoid Jerome so I wouldn't blurt it out.

"Fabian?" I was brought out of my memories to see Alfie staring at me.

"Yes Alfie?" I asked.

"Do you think the rumors are true about the castle? How it's all black and has the horrible stench of death?" Alfie rambled, his hands shaking.

"I'm sure of it. I heard she hanged her own parents 13 because they called her ugly." Eddie said to him. He was watching our area through a telescope, probably looking for the castle.

"What is that over there?" Mick questioned, pointing to a black blob over to the east.

"That, my friend, is the castle." Eddie said, his face grim. We all gulped. It's time to save Mara.

** Mara POV **

_I was walking down the aisle. I was holding a bouquet of dead flowers and dressed in my rags. The crowd was gaping at me, utterly shocked. I looked down to see the groom beaming at me. He liked the rags? _

"_So, couldn't find a white dress?" He joked. I couldn't make out his face, but his voice was familiar. _

"_You may now kiss the bride." I heard the priest say. The man kissed me softly, and I kissed back. Then I realized who it was. It was Jerome. _

My eyes fluttered open. I was still on the cold marble floor in front of an open window in the foyer. I wish I could go through it, but because of the spell, I can't. I must be her slave forever, even in death.

Wait, had I just dreamed of marrying Jerome? _I can't believe it! He's like my big brother! _I thought. But we did almost kiss before Mick came along.

**Flashback**

**I was running into the woods. My mother was going to kill me for stealing that bread! It didn't matter anyway, since I had been caught. I am now on the run. **

"**Oh, what am I going to do?" I cried, sinking to my knees. Tears spilled from my eyes and I put my face in my hands. **

"**What are you doing?" A voice asked me. I looked up to see a tall blonde man with blue eyes looking down at me. **

"**N-Nothing! Please leave me be." I whispered as I wiped my eyes. **

"**Do you need a place to stay, because I'm sure my roommates won't mind." He asked me, his voice gentle. I nodded, smiling at him. He offered his hand to me and I took it. **

"**So what is your name? Mine is Jerome." Jerome said, still holding my hand. I didn't let go of his hand. **

"**Jerome. I like it." I said sweetly. He blushed, ducking his head. "My name is Mara." I added.**

"**Mara is much better than my name. Tell me, why were you crying?" Jerome asked softly. My eyes watered. **

"**You don't have to tell me! Please, don't cry." Jerome rushed, looking at me, his expression worried. **

"**It's okay. I stole some bread but the palace guard caught me. I ran for it, leaving everything except for this diamond necklace and my mother's scarf, which are my only family heirlooms." I said, a tear streaking down my face. Jerome faced me and wiped away my tear with his thumb. **

"**It's okay, Mara. You look beautiful, by the way." Jerome said. We were leaning in when a blonde girl came running to us. **

"**Jerome! We were worried sick you know! Hey, who's your friend?" She asked. **

** End flashback**

Sometimes I wish we had kissed. It would make my love life much easier.

"MARA!" I heard a voice screech. I sighed. Oh Patricia, why can't you be nicer? I ran up the stairs to find Patricia in the hallway, glaring at me with her ugly appearance. I held back a wince.

"There are some men in front of the castle who don't look like palace guards. Can you identify them?" She asked me, her weird voice hoarse. I looked through the window in the hallway to find 4 men trying to barge through the doors with a cut down tree. Wait, those men were Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, and Mick! But where was Jerome?

_ Crash. _The doors came crashing down to reveal the guys. They rushed in, trying to find me. Alfie and Fabian split up together while Eddie and Mick saw me.

"Mara!" I heard Mick say, as he rushed toward me and hugged. I hesitated, but hugged back. Meanwhile, Eddie had Fabian's axe, and was running towards Patricia.

"I'M GONNA KILL Y- wait, you're the witch?" Eddie asked. Patricia nodded, covering her face.

"Well, your eyes are beautiful." Eddie said in a daze. Suddenly, the room glowed white. I watched in shock as Patricia turned to beautiful. She was dazzling. When the glow faded, the beautiful Patricia went up and hugged Eddie.

"Thank you so much! I was cursed by this fairy named Joy, and she said only people who could see true beauty could free me. Thank you!" Patricia said super fast. Eddie patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Is that why you were so mean?" I asked, shrugging out of Mick's arms. Patricia stopped hugging Eddie and nodded.

"Oh, I have something for you!" Patricia said excitedly. She raced up the stairs to bring me a good as new diamond. "I never wrecked that other diamond. I found a loophole in the curse, and destroyed the fake. Sorry I scared you." She added, looking guilty. But I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." I told her, my voice pouring emotion. I meant it, even after she did all those horrible things. I'm forgiving her. And I think she got what I meant.

"Hey, why is everyone hugging? Oh no, did Mara die? Did Patricia utter her roadkill smell she calls her breath at Mara? What are we going to-"Alfie started to say, emerging from the west wing with Fabain, until Mick cut him off.

"No, you idiot! We're hugging because we found each other!"

"So is Patricia the witch still as she says she is?"

"No! She changed." Eddie said, sticking up for her. Alfie took one look at Patricia and shook his head.

"You still can't trust women, mate." Alfie said, giving Patricia the "I'm watching you" gesture. I smiled.

"Come on, let's get moving. The sun is rising." Fabian said his tone sad. We all followed him out, trudging to the west, where the cottage was.

"Mara, I've missed you so much! So, how have you been?" Mick asked me. We kept talking for the whole journey. But as I answered his questions, my mind always lingered to Jerome. How he was always cautious, how his pranks were always perfectly planned, they way he styles his hair….wait, why was the door to the cottage open.

"Fabian, something isn't right." I told him, my voice spiked with fear. Fabian and I ran to the cottage at full speed, while the others followed.

It was empty. Not only physically, but it feels as if it's missing something, like it's heart. _Nina._ There's blood on the floor, and everything's a wreck. Fabian wondered to the table, and sank to his knees. His body was racking with sobs.

"Fabian, what's wrong? Fabian!" I yelled, shaking him. He handed me a dirty piece of paper.

"Dear members of this household, we would like to say that we have gotten the chosen one and her believed accomplices to her treasonable acts. But please help us look for her Osirain. Sincerely, King Rufus." I read aloud. I stood there in shock, planted on the spot.

"They probably sent this to everybody." I heard Eddie say. But I wasn't listening.

They took my Jerome.

**Hey guys, sorry I left another cliffhanger, I just love them! I hope you guys liked this chapter! But please review; I need your suggestions for the next chapter! Oh, and thank you to the people who reviewed! It made my day **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jerome's POV**

The jail cell was cold and dirty. We had only stiff hay on the floor to lie on, and the window was as big as your thumb. It had the odor of cow manure and you could see dust floating in the air. Nina and Amber were asleep. Nina was badly damaged. Her skin was red and her hair was falling out. But other than that, she was okay. Amber and I weren't so lucky.

They beat us both raw for information. They also beat us in front of Nina just to get to her. I looked at my wrist. 7 cuts on my wrist from the whip. Amber had a lot more, since she was defenseless for herself. A big gash on her leg, a broken nose, and a broken knee cap. Nina and I talked to her whenever we could. Especially about Nina's wedding, since Amber's crazy for Fabina. Ugh, I hate to talk to her about this nonsense. It just reminds me how I'll never get with Mara. But Nina says that the wedding is the only thing keeping her alive.

"Alfie.." Amber whispered in her sleep. I smirked. I knew she liked him!

"Jerome…" She whispered again. I looked at her in shock. What exactly was she dreaming about?

"Jerome…Mara…Mara and Jerome. Mara and Jerome!" Amber's eyes shot open and she stood up quickly. She had this incredulous look on her face.

"You like Mara, don't you?" Amber asked, smiling wide. First smile I've seen on her since we got to this prison. I immediately look down, putting my hands in my face. But I nodded.

"Oh my lord! This is excellent! What should I call you two? Maybe Marome? No, I like Jara! This is so excellent! Oh, just imagine Mara and Jerome getting marri-"

"Amber, she doesn't even know I like her! And she would never like me! So how could you possibly think we would get married?" I muttered unhappily. I knew everything I just said was true.

"I can always hope." Amber whispered her voice cracking. She put her hands around her knees and started to cry. I didn't even stop them. I wasn't good with tears. But Mara isn't much of a crier.

"Amber?" Nina asked. Her tone was emotionless, no sense of care in her voice. She's been like this since Fabian left for that trip. He really was so dense sometimes. Amber didn't answer, just shook her head, rocking herself back and forth.

"What did you do Jerome?" Nina looked at me with her cold eyes, that were once green.

"I don't know." I answered myself. What did I do to deserve this? For any of them to deserve this?

"It's not you fault." Someone softly whispered. I looked around. No one had whispered, but it felt like it was right in my ear. I must be hallucinating.

Then Nina started to sing. It was called "Paradise" by Coldplay, a local band. We always sang it when someone was sad at the cottage. She sang it softly, only loud enough for Amber and I to here. I joined in. I actually saw some color return to Nina's face. She sang beautifully.

"Thank you Mark." Nina said hugging me. I looked at her in shock. Mark was Nina's older brother, who died in a fire along with her parents. Even Amber looked up. We shared a look: She was slipping.

"Nina, that's Jerome." Amber said. Nina just sighed and fell back asleep.

"So what kind of flowers do you want for you wedding?" Amber asked me hopefully. I sighed.

"Iris', Amber, because they are unique, just like Mara." I whispered. My voice broke. Tears rapidly fell down my cheeks. Amber tried to comfort me, but I shrugged her away. Only Mara could comfort me.

"Well, look who we have here." Someone said. I turned to see piercing blue eyes and a devilish smile. It could only be King Rufus. I grimaced.

"No need to frown, you pathetic boy. Just wanted you to tell Nina that her execution is the day after tomorrow at 7 am. That's the only day you can kill a chosen one, and all future chosen ones." He finished. My mouth stood agape as he walked away. Amber started a fresh round of tears. I left her alone. _How could we ever escape?_

**Mara POV**

Jerome's room was a wreck. Bed sheets on the floor, toothpaste on the door. It was an absolute atrocious. But I liked it that way. As I was walking to Jerome's bed, I fell over a trip wire. I giggled happily. Oh, Jerome. A tear fell down my cheek.

Since I was on the floor, I got a good look of what's under Jerome's bed. There was a black book under there. I was curious, so I took it out and opened it. On the front page was something weird. _Mrs. Mara Clarke? _I read. What?

"Who's in here?" Alfie said; whip in hand, standing in the doorway. I jumped up.

"Alfie, you frightened me!" I screamed. But Alfie wasn't looking at me. He was looking at what I was holding. Oh crap.

"Why are you reading Jerome's journal?" Alfie inquired. But the realization spread onto his face.

"You like Jerome! I have to tell meathead!" Alfie said excitedly. I blushed like a mad man.

"Alfie, no! No telling meathead, alright?" I asked. I automatically covered my mouth with the slip of the tongue. Since when was Mick a meathead? But Alfie was beginning to grin like the Mad Hatter.

"Fine I won't tell. Anyway…you should see this." Alfie said, his happy expression going to serious and grim. He walked away into the dining room, and I followed.

In the dining room, Fabian was crying hysterically. Patricia was somewhere in the house, doing something useful, I'm sure. She's been a big help with keeping us all together.

"Fabian, it's going to be alright, okay?" Eddie told him, looking a wreck himself. He had failed to save Nina, and he was her protector.

"No *sob* it's *sob* not!" Fabian screamed. We all turned to him in shock. Fabian never yelled. "She probably hates me! She's going to die hating me, I just know it!" He finished, running to his room.

"What are we going to do?" Mick stressed, his forehead lying on the table.

"Okay, you guys! I made something for you!" Patricia yelled from our room. We shared now, but I insisted I sleep on the floor. I didn't want anyone taking over Amber's bed. We all marched up there, even Fabian, though we knew he was only doing it to be nice.

"Look what I made you guys." Patricia said we all entered the room. I gasped.

Patricia had made a shrine of Nina, Amber and…Jerome.

There were pictures of them on Amber's side of the room, and also a picture of Nina's dead family, Amber's fairy makeup that always made you look good, and Jerome's favorite prank book.

I looked at Fabian. He was on the verge of tears, but he was smiling brightly at Nina's necklace, the eye of Horus. Alfie let one tear spill, then smiled brightly and looked at Amber's makeup fondly.

"Do you guys like it?" Patricia asked, unsure. Eddie looked at her with a loving look.

"It is magical, Patricia." Eddie said. Patrcia rushed over to them and they kissed. That's when it finally hit me.

I might never get love like that.

I erupted into tears right on the spot. I fell to my knees on the ground with my sobs shaking me.

"Mara, what's wrong?" Mick asked me, kneeling next to me. Oh no! he couldn't know I was crying over Jerome!

"A-Amber used t-to predict love l-like that!" I lied, my voice shaking. "A-and sh-she was a f-fairy, which i-is m-m-magical!" I sobbed. I put my face in my hands.

"Mara, please get up." Patricia said softly. I automatically got up, and I don't know why.

"What the heck?" I said as I looked at Patricia, who was as confused as I was.

"Oh, dang it!" Eddie yelled. We all turned to him. "I forgot to use the spell to reverse Mara being Patricia's slave!"

"So, just say it now."

"I can't, Patricia! I forgot it!" Eddie said, blushing. My eyes narrowed.

"Oh my god, people! How hard is it to remember a reverse spell!" I yelled, racing to the couch. I sat on my stomach and started to cry. I need Jerome.

**Amber POV **

It was noon. Nina was supposed to be hanged tomorrow. And the worst part is, she's starting to go senile. She thinks I'm her fairy godmother! Doesn't she remember that fairy godmothers are extinct?

"Fairy godmother, who are they?" Nina asked me, her voice high like a little girl's. She was pointing to 5 guards coming towards our cell. Oh no.

They opened the door and in came a beastly man, carrying an already bloody club.

Jerome awakened from his sleep and glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked groggily. The man just sniggered.

"I want some fairy's blood!" He screamed, coming towards me. Fairy's blood was very lucky. That's why I think everyone was ganging up on me.

"Ahh!" I managed to scream while the club spiked right onto my elbow. Blood flowed on my fragile pale skin.

"Good fairy." The horrible man said while collecting my blood. A tear raced down my cheek.

"As for you." He looked at Nina, who had horror plastered on her face. From his pocket he took a whip. He turned to Nina and hit her with his whip on her knee.

"NO!" Jerome and I both screamed. We both tried to go at him, but the other guards rushed in and restrained us.

"What do you know about immortality?" The man asked her while beating her. Nina screamed helplessly.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Nina screamed, her eyes flowing with waterfalls of tears.

"She doesn't! Please, stop!" Jerome yelled, while my body racked with sobs. The guards covered our mouths. The man eventually stopped after a few minutes. Nina was on the floor, her lips and knee bleeding madly. The guards let us go and left. I immediately went over to her, trying to stop the bleeding, but failing.

"Fairy godmother, why didn't you stop them?" Nina whispered, growing unconscious.

"No! Nina, wake up!" I yelled. I couldn't lose her. "Jerome, stop the bleeding and try to keep her awake!" yelled as I ran to the jail door. It was locked.

"Please, help!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me. A man with black hair and beard came. He was holding a crow.

"Shush, girl, they'll here you! I think I can help." He whispered urgently. I nodded.

"Help with what?"

"Everything."

**OMG, I almost cried writing this. I cry easily. I hoped you guys liked this chapter, even if it's a little long! More chapters to come, but they might not come until Friday, okay? Please, review! Oh and to those other reviewers, thank you SO much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Paradise by Coldplay. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fabian's POV**

We were at the cottage, getting ready to leave. Our plan was to go to the castle and free Nina, Amber and Jerome. But Nina was all I cared for. I left her stranded at the cottage, I shouldn't have left her. I should've let Jerome go. A tear escaped my eye.

"You alright?" I heard Mara ask me. She was in my room, helping me pack. Well, she was doing all the packing, while I looked at Nina's stuff. Oh, how I missed her.

"Fabian!" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Mara. She gave me a look of pity.

"Mick's worried about you. Could you please try to look alive around him?" Mara asked me while packing.

"Why would I do that?" I managed to whisper. She stopped for a second, then went on to packing.

"After I'm done with him, he'll be more upset." She whispered. I stare at her, knowing what she's going to do. I nod once.

"Thank you. Now, go clean your axe." Mara said, pointing to the door. I walk outside the door to find Patricia and Eddie asleep, holding hands. I groan internally. I want Nina so bad!

I walk outside the house and into the shed. Inside, it contained all our weapons. Alfie's darts, Mick's bat, Eddie's nun chucks. I lump forms in my throat when I see Nina's bow. I quickly grab my axe and run into the forest. I find a sharp rock that's a dull gray. I sharpen my axe thinking of Nina. When I'm done, I pull of a leaf from a maple tree and clean it. It now smells just like Nina. As I'm walking to the cottage, I hear yelling.

"You can't do this to me Mara!" I heard Mick shout. Uh oh.

"Mick, we just don't mix! We are totally different now. I changed when I was a slave for Patricia. You must accept that!" Mara says, obviously trying to calm him down.

"Well, I can't! You just can't Mara! Why would you do this? It's not like you at all!"

"Well you don't know me anymore!"

"I do, though! I know you're never unfaithful, and that there isn't some other guy, right? So why would you do this?"

It's completely silent. You can only hear the leaves rustling in the wind.

"Why would you do this?" I hear Mick yell. Another lapse of silence.

"Who is he?" Mick asks quietly.

"Mick, there is no-"

"Who is he?" He says again, but his voice is strained. "Is it Alfie? Is it Jerome maybe? No, they're too stupid for you, aren't they? Eddie's too dangerous for your type. It must be Fabian then. Why the little-"

I decide to barge in, axe in hand. I stand in the doorway, fury probably written all across my face. I walk up to Mick.

"And why exactly would I do that? I love Nina!" I shout, tears threatening to fall. "Why would I ever do that to her? Why would I do that to you?" I end in a deadly whisper. Everyone is looking at me. Mara mouths me, "Thank you."

"Alright, get packing. We're leaving in half an hour." I say, and everyone rushes out of the room. Except for Mara.

"I know you weren't cheating on Mick. But you loved someone else, am I right?" I ask her. She nods.

"Jerome, right?" She nods again. "Jerome loves you. I read it in his journal." She nods again, but a smile escapes her lips.

"Let's get ready. We have a long night ahead of us." I go into my room and pick up my duffel bag. We'll get there in 2 days.

"Guys, we have a problem." Eddie says from the kitchen. I quickly head over.

"What is it?" Alfie asks, holding his darts that make you sleep.

"Nina's being hanged this morning. We have less than 5 hours." Eddie replies, looking down. Everyone goes into a fit of panic.

"Everyone, enough! I'm still a witch, remember. Aren't I correct?" Patricia asks Mara. Mara is forced to nod because of the curse. "I can just make everyone appear at the castle?"

"No, they'll have guards everywhere. We need to appear close enough to the castle, but not inside the kingdom." Mick says.

"But what's the plan?" Mara asks.

"I think Mick, Alfie and Mara should secure the castle. Eddie, Patricia and I should pose as castle guards and rescue Nina, Jerome, and Amber." I say.

"No, I won't let Patricia into the castle! She's going to secure the castle for you." Eddie said his eyes filled to the brim with fear.

"I'll go in for Patricia." Mara says. We all look at her, then at me. I nod. Mick looks outraged, but doesn't utter a word.

"Alright, let's go then." Patricia says. We all grasp each other's hands, and we teleport.

**Jerome's POV**

It was 3 in the morning. 4 hours until Nina is going to be brutally hanged in front of an audience. The head of the guards, Victor, told us he'd be sending us 3 of his weakest men to guard us. They should be here soon. All we have to do is defeat them and run.

"Nina, you have to drink this." Amber was telling Nina. She was offering her water, which Nina was always refusing. She was still in bad condition, but she was better. Victor told us she'd be sane enough if we fed her more water.

"I'm not thirsty, fairy godmother." Nina whispered from the ground, obviously tired. But Amber just shoved it down her throat. Nina was forced to swallow, since Amber had clamped her mouth shut. I sighed.

"Look, here are the guards!" I whisper urgently. We all take our positions. I picked Nina up from the ground and held her hand. We were going to run for it while Amber locked in the guards, despite all her injuries. She wanted to do it so bad, despite my offers.

I take a good look at the guards. One's tall and carrying an axe. Another's almost as tall as him but carrying nun chucks. But the last one is short and has only a small dagger. All were wearing masks though. I wonder why.

"Now." I mouth to Amber. Amber limps to the bars of the cell and pretend to play with them, but instead she's opening the door. As soon as she hears the click, she smiles and slams the door open. I abandon the plan shove the guy with axe in here, while Amber gets the other 2.

"Why'd you that?" Amber asked me while we locked them in.

"You're too weak on your own. And I wanted some action, too." I say, smirking happily.

The guards are trying to open the doors, but it's too late. They're trapped. I take Nina's hand and we run down the hall. Until I hear something.

"Jerome?" Someone calls out to me. I stop dead. I

Mara.

**Did you guys like that chapter? I enjoyed writing this so much. But have you connected the dots yet? Probably not. But please review, or I'm not continuing. But can I ask you a question you guys are probably thinking. Where's Joy? But don't worry, she's going to appear. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HOA. But one can always hope…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jerome's POV**

Her voice was coming from done the hall. To where our jail cell was. I immediately went back.

The three guards were still at the bars, banging on the metal. They stopped immediately when they saw me. The short one took of his mask to reveal a girl. She had dark brown hair that was always in loose curls and flawless tan skin. Her eyes were a chocolate brown that always made me want to melt right on the spot. Mara.

"Is that you, Mara?" I asked, but I was already sure that it was.

"Yes, Jerome! Now please let us out of here so we can all escape!" Mara shouted, her voice like sweet honey. But after all the stuff I've been through, I didn't buy it.

"Nina, it's me, remember?" The guy with the axe said. He took of his own mask to reveal Fabian. His eyes were filled with hope and desperation. Nina, who I had totally forgotten was there, was clinging to me, her eyes fearful.

"He looks familiar." Nina said her voice normal again. I looked down the hall to see Amber slowly limping her way toward us.

"Do you think it's them?" I called to her.

"I'm not sure. I think we're hallucinating. We need to go, now." Amber replied, her voice shaking. I nodded.

"Come on Nina, let's go." I said pulling her along. Then the last guard took off his mask to reveal Eddie. His hands were turning purple. Before I could run, Nina and I were blown back to the wall.

"We are real! Come on, don't you remember!" Eddie yelled at us, his jaw set. Yep, that had to be Eddie.

"That has to be them! I recognize Eddie's impatience anywhere!" Amber shouted from down the hall. I laughed while Amber threw me the key. I quickly unlocked them to find Mara hugging me tightly.

"Woah, slow down." I said playfully.

"Nice to see you to." Mara replied. I smiled.

**Nina's POV **

There was this guy who seemed vaguely familiar to me. I've been very confused this whole time. But this guy, I feel like I'm drawn to him. I slowly drift towards him, while he just stands there.

"Who are you?" I ask carefully. His eyes water a bit, but he smiles.

"I'm Fabian." He says politely, shaking my hand. Fabian…

**Flashback (2 years ago)**

**I was in the woods, trying to chop down this tree. It was kind of short and sickly, so it would be great for firewood. I turned and saw my parent's cottage. They had died exactly 5 years ago, when I was only ten. My gran and brother were in the carraige, too. I was left everything, even the house. I sighed as I tried to cut down the tree. **

** I don't think I was using this axe right. It was my father's, but he never taught me how to use it. I was halfway trough the tree, when the ground started to shake. It was an earthquake. **

** The tree was rocking back and forth, trying to decide what side to land on. My feet were stuck onto the tall weeds, so I couldn't move. **

"**Help!" I cried out. The tree started to lean towards me, and I covered my face with my hands. Then something hard hit me from the side, and I was knocked out of the way. The earthquake stopped while tree fell onto the grass. I looked up to see myself facing a man with the warmest brown eyes. **

"**Who are you?" I ask the stranger, struggling to get up.**

"**Fabian Rutter." The man said, getting to his feet. Fabian helped me up. "Who are you?" **

"**I'm Nina Martin. Thank you for saving me from that tree." **

"**No problem. Why were you cutting down that tree? You had a totally wrong stance."**

"**Were you watching me?" I asked. He blushed, putting his hand to his neck. He nodded. **

"**I thought you were different then all the girls I've ever met, so I watched you." He said. Wow, he's brave, I thought. I smiled at him. **

"**I needed some more firewood, and I couldn't afford any." I answered him. **

"**Ok. Where do you live?" **

"**In that cottage over there." I said, pointing to it. He looked even more confused. **

"**Why would you live so far from the village?" He asked me. **

"**Can you keep a secret?" I asked him. He nodded. I bit my lip. Should I tell him? I felt like I could trust him. **

"**I'm the chosen one." I looked at me in disbelief. **

"**Show me." He asked. **

"**Fine." I said, smirking. I concentrated really hard, and my hands glowed. **

"**Well, I believe you. But don't you think it's dangerous to live in the woods alone?" **

"**No." **

"**Well, I do. Hey, I can cut down trees. Why don't I become your lumberjack?" **

"**Fine, I guess. But I don't have any money." **

"**That's okay, I work free of charge. But can I stay at your place? I don't have anywhere to go." He asked kindly. I smiled and nodded. We took the tree and walked down to the cottage. **

** End of Flashback **

Oh. Now I remember.

"Fabian!" I yell, wrapping my arms around him. He hugs me forcefully.

"I'm so sorry I left you." Fabian whispered to me. I realize he's crying.

"Hey, don't cry. It's over and done." I whisper. He nods, but he sees the slash on my wrist. Another tear escapes his eye.

"It's my entire fault." He says, his voice strained. I lift his chin up, and kiss him with all my passion. He returns the favor.

**Mara POV **

We were still hugging. I let go and looked up at him, soaking in his presence. Oh, I missed him so much!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks me, his eyebrows furrowed. I only smile.

"Jerome, there's something I need to tell you." I tell him. I'm about to pour my heart out to him when Patricia, Mick, and Alfie come zooming down the hall.

"Guys, the guards are coming!" Mick yells, his bat broken. This cannot be good.

We hear yells from down the hall. Guards come at us from either ends of the halls. They are holding torches and swords. They are about to reach us when I hear a voice.

"STOP!" The voice booms out. Magically, everything stops. All the guards are frozen, even the time. Except for us. From above a girl with tan skin and straight, light brown hair come down, wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. (A/N dress on my profile). She smiles at me.

"Hello. My name is Joy." She said. Everyone is confused, except for Amber. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Everyone looked at her.

"Amber, what is it?" Alfie asked her.

"Th-that's a fairy godmother."

**Oohh, Another twist! I hoped you guys liked that chapter! Sorry for the Fabina thing, I just wanted everyone to have a happy ending! But don't worry, everyone is. Please! Review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HOA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jerome's POV **

I was mesmerized by Joy. It's not like I wanted to, though. She must be using a spell so everyone pays attention. She looked so heavenly, but not as heavenly as Mara. I sighed. _Why does my lovely, smart Mara fall for an idiot like Mick? _I asked myself.

"You're a fairy godmother?" Mick asked, suspicious. Joy nodded, beaming at Mick.

"As a matter of fact, I'm Mara's fairy godmother." She said, looking at Mara, who was still standing beside me. Everyone turned to look at her. She absolutely gaped at Joy. Her mouth was so lovely…

"But if you were my fairy godmother, why did you let that horrible stuff happen to me?  
>Mara asked her hands on her hips.<p>

"And why did you curse me?" Patricia asked.

"Why didn't you protect Nina?" Fabian asked. Joy just sighed.

"Okay, I get it people. But this was the only way for something extraordinary to happen to Mara." Joy replied, exasperated. I shook my head.

"That was the only way, huh?" I inquired, staring her down. She smiled weakly, but soon caved in.

"Okay, that wasn't the only way, but who doesn't love an adventure?" Joy asked, shrugging. We all raised our hands.

"Okay, tough crowd." She said. She raised her hand mid- air, and she wiggled her fingers and muttered something under her breath. Suddenly, Mara an I leaned in unwillingly. No, this wasn't right. I didn't want our first kiss to be forced!

"Stop Mara!" Patricia commanded at Mara. Mara had to stop, and we regained our composure. "Kisses should not be forced." Patricia added, looking at Joy. But Joy only beamed at her.

"I think we'll make great friends, Patricia! So you to guys still haven't broken the curse?" Joy said, folding her hands. Amber groaned.

"Really! How is it this hard!" Amber yelled, but Joy giggled. We all looked at her.

"I made you guys forget the curse, so I could bring Mara here." Joy said. He all sighed. Joy was like a sneaky fox, but with good intentions. Joy muttered something under her breath, and a green glow surrounded Mara and Patricia.

"I'm free!" Mara said overjoyed. I laughed and spun her around in the air. She laughed. That's when I made my big mistake. I kissed her.

It was the most wonderful kiss I had ever experienced. I kissed her with all my might but I made it gentle and sweet. I could hear the silence, but I knew Joy was smiling wildly. When I pulled away, I looked into her eyes. They were filled with happiness and delight. Had she wanted to kiss me?

"And that is what the extraordinary thing was!" Joy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and dancing. We all laughed.

"Have I told you how much I like you?" I asked Mara, she just smiled.

"I read your diary, so you don't have to." Mara whispered in my ear. I looked at her with shock, but soon grinned. This is what I loved about her. We leaned in again for another passionate kiss. Everyone clapped, even Mick.

_4 months later _

** Mara's POV**

After our week of misery, everything was put right. King Rufus was banished while this guardsmen, Victor, was made king. He actually wasn't that bad. Mick totally fell for Joy, so now they're dating. Joy has also made Amber a fairy godmother, and she is presently the godmother of Jerome's little sister, Poppy. She is such a sweet girl. Amber got engaged to Alfie, which surprised everyone- but Joy, of course. Eddie and Patricia are still dating, but they are always so happy. Jerome and I are engaged too. But today is Fabian and Nina's wedding day.

"Ow!" Nina screeched while zipping up her wedding dress in the backroom of the church. It fit to her every curve and made her look perfect. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few loose strands hanging down.

"Why don't you fit?" Amber asked. Nina blushed while she shrugged. I looked at the time. Nina was to be walking down the aisle in 10 minutes! A guy arrived and he was carrying 4 boxes. Nina quickly walked over to the man and paid for them.

"Thank you!" She called out. Her face was glowing.

"What are those?" I asked Nina. She just smirked.

"I changed the bridesmaid dresses. Here is your new one. Now go and change!" Nina handed me the biggest box of them all and shoved me in the bathroom. I groaned and opened the box. I gasped. Inside was a beautiful dress. (A/N: On my profile!) It looked almost like a wedding dress. I threw it on and reapplied some of my make up. I walked out of the bathroom to find everyone in what looked like bridesmaid dresses. (A/N: Also on my profile!) They were the color of Irises.

"Why are you guys dressed like that?" I asked. Nina just beamed.

"You are the bride!" Nina squealed. Wait, Nina doesn't squeal!

"What!" I yell. I peek through the church door to see Jerome waiting at the aisle next to Joy, who was the priest. He was so handsome in that black tuxedo!

Nina was about to walk down the aisle when I stopped her.

"I'm not going down that aisle!" I whispered to Nina. She frowned.

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"I won't go until Nina says why's she's been so weird lately." I tell her. Her face falls, but she smiles and nods.

"I'm pregnant!" Nina whisper- yelled. We all cheered quietly.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"Not enough time. Now go down the aisle." Nina encouraged me, holding the doors open. She handed me a bouquet of Irises, and I glided down the aisle with the others behind me. When I reached the aisle, I beamed at Jerome

_-After priest speech and they both say I do-_

"You may now kiss the bride!" Joy screamed. Jerome kissed me gently while I wrapped his arms around my neck. I love him so much!

_-At the reception- _

I was sitting at the table with Jerome while feeding each other red velvet cake when Fsabian and Nina went onto the stage.

"Ok guys, we would like to sing to the bride and groom." Fabian said. He played his guitar while Nina sang "Paradise." I didn't have any connection to it, but Jerome was smirking.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask him. He beams down at me.

"I sang it with Nina in the jail cell. Doesn't it describe our life back then?" He asked. I nodded. It really described me. I kissed Jerome, then smeared frosting on his nose. He laughed and kissed me again. _And they lived happily ever after. The end. _

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I had a lot of work to do! It sucked. Also, I was trying to make this as perfect as I could. Did you guys like the ending? Please REVIEW! And thank you to all those people who already reviewed. All those reviews inspired me a lot! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HOA or Coldplay of "Paradise" *sigh* **


End file.
